Harry Potter: A Summer's Tale
by subconscious-majesty
Summary: Harry Potter must stop the Chosen One to reach Hogwarts, on the same day that Voldemort starts his class on the castle. Coincidence?


Harry woke up early, to see the sun shining again. It was midnight at the top of his draconic black castle. He heard the siren's starving children crying, the signal of the return of the Chosen One. 'Yes, he is coming', he said to himself, while shapeshifting to the Dark Lord of All, the terrible 'Harry Potter'. He fled off the window to stop the apocalypse.

Meantime, in a distant island named United Kingdom, a lonely ugly boy named BEN is going to Hogwarts, the wizard-school. He don't have a leg because of an old encounter with a Dark Entite. It makes him stupid jumping around. Because he don't have a leg, he coudn't catch the school-train, so he is going through a giant old bike. Nobody believed he can be a wizard, but nothing is impossible. Well, maybe it is. BEN is too dumb to even live, how can he live a wizard life?

He entered the school gates and reach the entrance hall, where many tables with many students were waiting for him. Yes, nobody is eating because his bike is too slow. BEN seated near a ugly white boy without nose.

'Hi, my name is Voldermort, but you can call me just Vold'.

'Hi, Just Vold'.

Before Voldemort could explain himself, or kill BEN for his dumbness, the principal started to talk. And when the principal starts to talk, everyone shut up.

'Hello, students. I'm the principal, Serious. Have a good year, I swear our school is the safetest place in the world. And don't call me sirius'.

The students started to gossip and Serious used a spell that sewed everyone's mouths. BEN just wanted to know when the class starts...

In this moment, when Hogwarts turned to a reign of stillness, Harry entered, flying on a toothbrush, breaking the windows and screaming until fall on the floor. When got up, he killed Serious with a Ha-bra-kada-bra spell that kills people in the goriest way possible. The sew-mouth spell broke with his death, so the students started running and screaming. BEN couldn't run, so he just screamed.

The young and innocent Belatrix tried to use a spell she learned when reading a sixty-year book, but didn't worked. Harry is the most powerfull wizard of all the times. He cut off Belatrix arms and legs and started to rape her. Other students tried to stop him, only to get killed by his minions, ronald and hermione, the most cruel demons species on the world. Harry raped Belatrix until his semen went out of her mouth.

Voldemort was scared to death, but he knew he don't have a chance against the Dark Lord of All. But maybe BEN have. Probably BEN have, he can't be so pathetic. He's the original character, and original characters are the most powerfull entites on the world. He will reveal his Gary Stu powers out of nowhere and will kill Harry. But Harry can't die, he's the hero on the alternative timeline. And heroes always wins on children's and 'teens' stories. Harry cut off Voldemort's head while he was thinking all this bullshit above. The battlefield is not a place to think.

Harry used a powerfull dark spell, the most banned one, to kill every student, teacher and portrait on the school. Everything that moves was killed bloodily and cruelly on that moment. But BEN lingered. BEN is special. BEN is the so-called Chosen One. Inanity, he knows the spell that kills the evil Harry Potter, because of his lost leg. They shared looks and they attacked. Harry won, obviously. BEN is pathetic and don't have leg, it makes him weaker then everyone else. He just died like all the others.

Walking over all the blood and limbs on the school floor, Harry started to think. He stopped the apocalypse, so now he can start his Chaos Reign in Blood. Or just open a Starbucks. On that moment, a strong man jumps over Harry's glasses, breaking them inside his eyelids. Now he's blind and dead. BEN was not the chosen one, a random strong man was. Well, better off that way.

Somewhere, a dead Voldemort smiled, bellow the corpse's mountain...


End file.
